Lost Conrad
by Twelf Bell
Summary: When Yuuri gets bored in Shin Makoku, he decides to go back to Earth. But on Earth, something happens. Where's Conrad?
1. Ichi: Rain & Work

**NOTE: **I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh. All KKM characters, place, etc. is credited to main author. Idea of this story goes to me. Thanks for reading!

**NOTE2:** Since people spell KKM as Kyou Kara Maoh or Maou, don't come to me saying that I spelled it wrong. And also for Yuuri, a lot of people spell it as Yuri. I'll use Yuuri because it makes better sense for Yuuram, right? (Yuram xD)

**NOTE3:** Ahah, sorry, so many notes. Okay, so the setting begins in Shin Makoku and after Yuuri receives the Shinou's powers and Effie comes, of the anime series. And also, in the parenthesis "( )" are the english translation of the word before.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Aghh... Günter, how long am I supposed to be doing this? My hands are getting tired..." said the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, King Yuuri.

"Heika (Your Majesty)! You are the King! This is your work, not Gwendal's or mine. We gladly do it for you when you have more important things to do, but today you have nothing to do, is that right?"

"Hai hai (Yes, yes) ..." replied Yuuri who was close to putting his hands to his ears.

Günter happily gestured his hand to the pile of papers for the King to sign. "I am so happy, Heika, that you have finally decided to do your kingly work!" Günter walked in a weird fashion that made Yuuri think that he was dreaming his fantasies again.

And Yuuri was right. Günter was fantasizing of King Yuuri talking to his people and at the end, he smiled a kingly grin that made Günter have a great nose bleed. Heading to the door, Günter said, "I'm so sorry, Heika! Please excuse me!" and left.

"Hai hai..." said Yuuri again. Staying still, he listened for any sounds from outside the door. Hearing none, Yuuri put his pen/feather down on his desk and got up from his seat. He walked to the window and stretched. When he found no one outside, he looked up at the heavy gray clouds of rain that did not want to leave.

_Why did it have to rain today? I had plans to play another game of catch with Conrad today._ Yuuri sighed and went back to his seat. _It was sunny at home, no, I mean Earth. _Yuuri closed his eyes and slumped in his seat. _Ah, I wish I could go home right now..._

Yuuri opened his eyes and sat straight up in his seat with the idea expanding in his mind. _That's right! I have the Shinou's power so that means I _can _go home!_

King Yuuri ran towards the door but crashed into Conrad who came in the room. Yuuri fell backwards onto his bottom while Conrad still stood there, watching as Yuuri got up saying, "Ow, ow, ow..."

"Gee Conrad, you should knock before you enter."

"Oh, my apologies, Heika, but what's the rush for?"

"It's Yuuri, not Heika, Nazukeoya (person who named me)." --A "hai hai" came from Conrad--. "I was about to go to Murata."

"Oh?" Conrad looked at the stacks of unsigned papers that were all over the king's desk. "Without doing your work?"

"Ugh," Yuuri made a face, "I'm sick and tired of writing 'Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi' over and over again. Why don't you keep this a secret from Günter as an order from the king?"

"An order?" Conrad laughed. "That's quite a simple order."

"You see? So, can you?" asked Yuuri with pleading eyes.

Conrad laughed again. "Hai, Heika (Yes, Your Majesty)."

Yuuri frowned. "I already told you that it's Yuuri. Yuu-ri. Okay?"

"Hai, Yuu-ri," said Conrad as they left the room.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**Author's Note: **Aha. I tried my best to put Günter's, Yuuri's and Conrad's personalities and way of speech in their conversations. If they don't fit, you could let me know, lol. Look forward to the next chapter okay? This chapter was sort of short so, sorry! - _**TB**_


	2. Ni: Chasing & Hiding

**NOTE:** Since you probably already remember the meanings of the romaji I put, I guess I don't need to put parenthesis right? If it's a new word, then I'll put it up, okay? Mm hm!

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

Walking down the halls side by side, Yuuri and Conrad headed for the Shinou (Original King) Palace where Murata was. As Yuuri walked, he suddenly remembered that Conrad had came into the room he was in before.

"Oh yeah, Conrad? What did you need from me before?" Yuuri asked, when they stopped for the maids to pass by.

"Hm? That?" Yuuri and Conrad began walking again. "Hm... I wonder what it was."

"Conrad..." Yuuri sighed. Suddenly Yuuri heard Günter scream, "Ahhhh!" from somewhere down the hall.

"Conrad? Did you hear that? That was Günter, right?"

"Huh? I didn't hear anything," Conrad said. Yuuri looked at Conrad suspiciously, who laughed.

Looking at Yuuri's waiting face, Conrad explained. "What I wanted from you before was if you had seen Günter. Anissina had made another invention, no, another experiment (Conrad chuckled), and since I had no maryoku (demon magic), Anissina told me to look for him. But it seems that Anissina found him herself." Conrad laughed again.

_What an evil guy he is_, thought Yuuri. "Another invention, huh? What's its name?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure."

"Gahhhh!" Yuuri heard Günter yell again. But this time, he heard Anissina calling to Günter, "Come back here! I'm not finished with you!"

Yuuri and Conrad watched Günter run helplessly past them with Anissina coming after him. Seeing Yuuri, Anissina stopped and said, "Well, hello, Heika. Where are you going?"

"To the Shinou Palace. What's that?" Yuuri pointed at the remote in Anissina's hand.

"This? It's a remote control. My new invention is Control-kun! When the hat is placed upon your head, I can control that person with this remote!" Anissina put her hands to her hips and laughed. Yuuri recalled Günter having something on his head, but it definitely wasn't a hat.

"Well, Heika. Excuse me but I have to go get Günter back," said Anissina when she stopped laughing. She began chasing Günter again.

"Wait, Anissina! Can't you just..." -Anissina ran off- "...make Günter come back using your remote..."

Conrad laughed as Yuuri sighed. Then Yuuri remembered something else. "What happened to Gwendal and Wolfram?"

"Well, Gwendal is probably somewhere still hiding from Anissina and Wolfram... I wonder where he is?"

"As expected of Gwendal," said Yuuri, beginning to walk, but in a thinking position – his right hand under his chin and his left hand under the elbow of his right arm to hold it up. "If I were Wolfram... where would I be?"

Conrad, who was walking at the same pace as Yuuri, asked, "Do you need Wolfram for something?"

"No, not really. But it's sort of like he's _gone_," replied Yuuri. He then felt someone glaring at him from behind. He kept walking and then turned around but saw nothing other than an empty hall.

"Ah, Heika. Watch--" Conrad began, but Yuuri already crashed into the wall when he turned back around.

"Oh gee! That hurt!" complained Yuuri as he rubbed his head. Conrad giggled and turned around when he heard someone snickering in the hall. He smiled because he knew who it was. "Wolfram, come out here."

Yuuri stopped rubbing his head and watched Wolfram come out from his hiding place. "Wolfram? What were you doing there?"

"Hmph," said Wolfram, "that's none of your business. And you're definitely a hennachoko (wimp) for walking without looking forward."

"Hennachoko yu na! (Don't call me a wimp!)" Yuuri said automatically.

"So? Where are you two going? Don't tell me, Yuuri, you love Conrad now? You cheater!"

"I'm not a cheater! And maybe I do ... love Conrad but! But that's because he's my guardian and my Nazukeoya!" Yuuri defended himself. Conrad smiled at being loved.

"Hmph! So you admit it huh, Yuuri?! Do you really want our engagement to be off?!" Wolfram said back.

"Huh?! What does that have to do with this? And anyway, I'm going somewhere so don't block the way." Yuuri tried to walk past Wolfram but Wolfram stopped him. "Wolfram! I'm in a hurry!"

"A hurry to where? Your date with another guy?"

"What?! I'm not dating Murata! That's just weird!" When Wolfram heard the name 'Murata', his cool came back and he said, "Oh. So that's it. Well, what do you need him for?"

"Uh.. ha ha..." Yuuri began.

"Well?" Wolfram said again.

"Hm. I think I would like to know too," agreed Conrad.

"Uh.. can we talk about it when we get there?" Yuuri scratched his head with his index finger as Wolfram and Conrad looked at each other and then nodded in agreement to Yuuri. And so, the group of Mazoku headed to the stables for their horses.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Author's Note:** Hm. I guess you might be wondering how long it will take until Conrad gets lost on Earth, huh? Well, for now I'm trying to make as many chapters as I can. My goal is at least 15 chapters for this story. Conrad probably gets lost in Chapter... 8. Well, just wait for it and you'll find out ;D - **_TB_**


	3. San: Horses & Fountains

**NOTE: **Sorry for the uh... I think, late chapter. Been busy with school work I guess. So here's the latest chapter; Chapter 3. Like I said, Conrad getting lost will be in about Chapter 8 or something. Thanks for reading!

**--**For Dakaskos, I'm not sure if I spelled it right. In the anime with subs, if was spelled differently, but oh well...

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

At the stables, Wolfram and Conrad asked Dakaskos to get their horses, while Yuuri asked for Ao.

"But, Heika!" said Dakaskos, worriedly, "It's still raining outside! If you ride in this rain, you will surely get hurt and cold. But where are you about to go, Heika?"

"To the Shinou Palace. Now get our horses," said Wolfram.

"But, Your Excellency! Even if it is to the Shinou Palace, I will not get the horses out when it is raining! All the horses will walk slowly due to the rain and by that, you will get sick!"

"DAKASKOS!"

"YES?!" said Dakaskos and he stood up straight, attentive. It was Gisela. Wolfram even stood up straight. Yuuri laughed lightly to himself.

"Dakaskos! Whatever Heika wants, you give it to him! Do you hear me?!" said Gisela, in her "Sergeant" mode. "Now get their horses!"

"YES, SIR!" replied Dakaskos, as he equipped the horses and took them out into the rain. After a short while, Dakaskos came back into the stables, dripping wet, and said, "The horses are ready, Heika!"

In her normal mode, Gisela said to Yuuri with a bow, "Heika, please be careful on your way."

Dakaskos, still standing where he was, repeated what Gisela said but in a loud and attentive voice. Yuuri thanked Gisela and went outside of the stables, where it was still pouring. Yuuri looked towards the sky, letting the rain fall onto his face, and groaned, "Ah ah, has anyone in this world ever heard of um-bre-llas?"

Wolfram mounted his horse skillfully and Conrad went over to Yuuri to help him get on his horse. Yuuri slipped once but Conrad caught him. Finally, Yuuri sat down on the wet saddle, thanked Conrad, and waited for Conrad to get on his horse. When Yuuri watched Conrad get on his horse, he glanced at the sword at Conrad's hip and then looked at Wolfram's.

_Hmm,_ Yuuri wondered, _what would happen if I bring Morgif along?_

In Yuuri's mind, he pictured his mother screaming of joy, "Kya! It's so cute!"

_Well, duh, Mother loves these kind of things..._

... Shori saying, "Huh! Is that supposed to be a sword? It's got a face on it!"

_Ha ha, I was surprised too, and it BIT me!..._

... and his father saying -- "Heika? Heika? Are you okay? Heika?? Yuuri?!" It was Conrad.

Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' us! We're about to go now and there you are sitting on your horse daydreaming. You wimp!" said Wolfram.

"Hennachoko yu na!" was the automatic response that came out of Yuuri's mouth.

"Well, should we go now? The sky doesn't seem to want to bring out the sun yet. I don't want you to get a cold out here."

"Huh... yeah. Let's go."

The three kicked their horses' sides and "Hyah!", they rode off towards the Shinou Palace. Back at the castle's treasure room, Morgif moaned, "Ahwoo...ooo...oooh.. woo..."

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

When the Mazoku group arrived at the Shinou Castle, Yuuri was shivering in his wet clothes. Wolfram and Conrad seemed to be fine. Yuuri wondered if they had trained in the rain before and it was probably so because Conrad asked Yuuri, "Are you okay, Heika?"

"I-it's Yu-yu-yuu-ri-i, Na-Na-zu-" --Yuuri sneezed-- "Nazu-keo-ya!" said Yuuri, still shivering.

"Hai, Yuu-ri. But are you alright?"

"Huh? Th-th-this is noth-" --Yuuri sneezed again-- "th-is is nothing..." said Yuuri, trying to smile.

"Hmph! He doesn't look fine at all, Con.. uh.. Conrad!" Wolfram said to Conrad, stumbling on his name. (Wolfram still isn't used to using 'Conrad' because he's been calling his brother as Weller-kue (Lord Weller) like the other people did.)

Conrad nodded and got off his horse. He got Yuuri down from Ao and took him inside the castle. Wolfram followed them, leading the horses towards shelter from the rain, too. Inside the palace, the women guards and priestesses came towards them saying, "Heika! You know you can't enter the Shinou Palace!" or "What's Heika doing here?" or "Kya It's Heika!"

After a while of waiting, Ulrike and Murata came out to greet them. The priestesses went off towards their working places, and the guards took the horses to a better place, leaving the Genshi Miko and the Great Sage to talk to the three intruding Mazoku.

When Ulrike looked at the three Mazoku from head to toe, she exclaimed, "My, you are such stubborn people, riding out in the rain!" To Yuuri, she apologized for her rudeness and said, "Come inside so you can get warm."

Conrad, Yuuri and Wolfram followed Murata and Ulrike inside and got themselves dried. When they finished putting their fresh clothes on, Murata asked them, "So? What did you need from us?"

"Huh?" Yuuri seemed to forget. "Hmm... oh yeah! Can we go home?"

Murata raised an eyebrow and Ulrike laughed lightly to herself. Then, Murata said, "Uh... Shibuya, have you already forgotten that since you obtained the Shinou's powers, you _can_ go home?"

"I know that, but I don't know how." At this, everyone had different reactions. Conrad covered his mouth and turned around, his back to Yuuri, laugh-coughing. Wolfram said, "What a wimp!" and came the response of "I'm not a wimp!". Ulrike continued her laughing and Murata sighed.

"Well, first of all, you'll need a body of water. Oh that's right. Is Wolfram and Conrad coming with you?"

"Yes I am, Geika," said Conrad who was still half laughing-- Yuuri frowned and that made Conrad turn his laugh into a smile. Wolfram nodded to Murata.

"Then that means you'll need a bigger body of water. Why don't we try the fountain in which we arrive in a lot?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

So, the group went back outside and stood close to the fountain. Yuuri in the middle, held hands with Conrad on the right and Wolfram on the left. Murata asked, "Why hold hands for?"

Wolfram was embarrassed a little, but Conrad smiled. It was Yuuri who thought of the idea. "Well the last time we went to Earth with them, Günter got separated with us right? So this time, we're going to hold hands and not get separated."

Murata sighed and said in his mind, _Well, that was because Günter traveled without the proper ceremony _(?)_._

"And anyway, Murata, it used to be only us two who traveled from there to here. There's more people now."

Murata's glasses reflected a light and said to them, "Are you all ready?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram who nodded and then to Conrad who nodded too. To Murata, he said, "Yes, we're ready."

Murata's glasses cleared from the light and his eyes came back into view. "Okay, then," he said, as he pushed them all into the fountain. He then jumped into the fountain with them before the three disappeared from the water. Sooner or later, the Mazoku bodies weren't in sight. Ulrike who was left by herself in the rain sighed and said aloud to no one in particular, "What a waste of dry clothing..." and then she walked back into the castle.

Inside the castle, the Shinou was there. "So... Yuuri went back to Earth?"

"Shinou-heika! How long were you there?" asked Ulrike, surprised.

The Shinou laughed. "I've been here the whole time. So?"

"Yes, Heika has returned back to Earth," said Ulrike.

The Shinou looked at the ceiling, with a smile on his face. "...Earth, huh? I wish I could visit there someday. I've only seen inside Yuuri's house when the Soushu possessed me."

Ulrike didn't hear the Shinou's second statement, but she was surprised at his first. "It may be possible for you to go there, Shinou-heika."

"Oh? Ulrike, you know of a way?"

"Yes. It may not work though..."

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Author's Note:** (laughs) I really don't really "know" of a way for the Shinou to go to Earth but since he's a spirit and can go anywhere, I'm like, "yes he can!" Then again, maybe he can't leave the Shinou Palace, oh wait... maybe he can, since he goes into a tiny head-sized mode when out of the palace. Oh whatever... lol, I'll just leave the conversation at that. I wonder if the Shinou really goes to Yuuri's place – oh wait, I'm the one writing the story, xD I feel and sound so stupid...


	4. Shi: Sun & Surprise

**NOTE:** And again, I'm late for updating the next chapter. Quite busy you know? It's school for god's sake. Aha. So, here's the new and next chapter. Hope you like it ;D

And also, I didn't really know how it sounded like to get out of the water, so.. ha... I tried my best XX

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_I wonder where we will end up now? _wondered Yuuri, _Probably our tub, huh?_

The water swished and twirled as Yuuri, Conrad, Wolfram and Murata traveled through the darkness to Earth.

_But why does it always have to be so dark here? There should be something like "light" here! Oh look, there's one..._

"Gchbp-ah!" Yuuri's head came out of the bath tub's water and gasped for air. When he stopped, he looked around. "Murata? Conrad? Wolfram?"

A head came up on his right; it was Conrad. Another came from behind him; that was Murata. Lastly, the Mazoku's head came up on Yuuri's left. Immediately, the head said, "Yuuri! Why am I called last?!"

All three were still holding hands, but Wolfram still hit Yuuri with his other fist. Conrad smiled as the two began splashing each other with water. Then, the bathroom door opened and a pretty lady's head came into view. "Yuu-chan?"

Conrad and Murata turned, Yuuri and Wolfram stopped, making a frozen pose, and looked at the lady at the door.

"Mother," said Yuuri, as he tried getting out of the crowded tub. When he finally got out, he was dripping wet from hair to shoe as he did when in the rain.

"Mama deshou, Yuu-chan," said the frowning Miko Shibuya (Jennifer), with her hands on her hips. She got some towels for the Mazoku and they gratefully accepted them.

"So? What are you up to today?" asked Jennifer.

"Ah, that's right!" Yuuri said. "Is it raining right now?"

"Raining? Of course not!" replied Jennifer, "It's been very hot and sunny for the whole day!"

Yuuri punched his arm in the air and said, "Yes!"

Everyone looked confused, even the Mazoku who came with him. Yuuri ran out of the bathroom and out of the house, still wet and drippy. He welcomed the bright scorching sun as it dried him, as the Mazoku and Jennifer came outside, too. But when the four came out of the house, Yuuri was thinking hard.

_Hmm, what should we do now?_ Yuuri wondered, in a thinking position. _Why do I always do things without planning ahead? Hmm... probably it's because it's more fun that way... but really, I don't know what to do now... something fun... something fun... AH!_ Yuuri's fist slammed his on his other hand.

"That's it!" Yuuri exclaimed as he turned around to face the four confused figures. "Let's go on a trip!"

Conrad smiled. Wolfram blinked. Murata's glasses glinted. Jennifer ran back into the house to get ready. Yuuri grinned, as he put one hand on his hip, the other hand up in the air – his index finger pointing to the sky. "You better not rain!"

--BACK IN SHIN MAKOKU...

"Ulrike! How did you ever think of that?!" said Shinou.

Ulrike blushed and replied, "Well, since it seems like you've been bored a lot around here, I was thinking of ways to keep you busy-- not that we don't need you around here or anything like that! And so then, I thought that without your powers, you can't really go anywhere, but since you're a spirit or gh..." Ulrike trailed off, not wanting to finish the world, and then started again, "you might be able to... travel I guess..."

Shinou smiled. Ulrike said, "I'm sorry, I don't make any sense..."

"But I think it's a good idea! Why don't we try it right now?" Shinou said brightly.

"Eh?! Right now? Shouldn't we let His Majesty know first?"

"Heh. I think it would be fun to surprise them."

"But, Shinou-h --"

"Ulrike. Aren't you always the one saying that I should have fun once in a while? Well, this is a big chance and a surprise is a good fun thing to do!" Shinou said, pouting.

Ulrike sighed. _He acts like a little child sometimes... I wonder how The Great Sage ever put up to him?_

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Author's Note:** I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY I'M LATE. Hah... I started the chapter and then stopped. That was like weeks ago, and now I'm continuing it. I don't think I have the time to keep going on with this story anymore. You may have to wait like the same amount of weeks for the next chapter too, but don't worry! I'll try my best to fit it in my huge crowded schedule... and also, I'm watching Eyeshield 21, so heehee... no time for writing stories ;P


End file.
